First Date
by Hobochan
Summary: [[OLD]] Taichi takes Yamato on their first official date. Short, was GOING to be a songfic, see ending AN for details. Taito. A bit of coarse language, but not enough IMO for a PG13 rating.


**__**

Author's Notes: 

Goodness me, I FINALLY got around to redoing it. And it's REALLY not that much better. It's actually shorter than the last one. Bah. Just let me have this one...for practice, or something. I'll get serious with Origami. Anyway, technical stuff. Taito, but only fluff with hinting at something else. ;) Based off of the song by blink-182, yus. I don't own Taichi, Yamato, or anything Digimon, sadly. Toei and Bandai and some other companies do. So on with the fic!

****

"First Date"

Sighing and leaning back in his seat, Taichi stared out the windshield at the apartment complex in front of him. Overhead the moon shone brightly, casting a silvery glow over what would normally be the dark shadows that the streetlights managed to miss. Yamato was somewhere in that apartment, although he couldn't quite count to the right balcony. He'd already wasted four or five minutes trying to find the apartment from the outside when he should be up IN that apartment, picking up Yamato for their first 'official' date since they'd declared themselves 'together'. Collecting himself, he checked his hair in the rear-view mirror for the tenth time. It was all there, unrily as ever. He looked over his outfit and couldn't help but groan as he realised how unprepared he was for the nice romantic night he'd envisioned. His favourite t-shirt, a pair of baggy cords, old, dirty sneakers, and his favorite goggles might have been a somewhat acceptable ensemble...if they were going to the movies where no one would see what he was wearing. No time to figure out what to do now, though. His watch told him that he was already ten minutes late. Checking his hair one last time, even though he knew it hadn't changed since the last time, he opened the door and hurried to the entrance of the apartment complex.

And now Taichi faced another dilemma. There was Yamato's door, right infront of him. Now he had to knock, and he mentally cursed himself. They'd been going out for little more than a week, yet he still couldn't bring his hand up to knock on the door. He had wanted the night to be perfect, but he'd already ruined it. '_Damnit, Taichi...just do it...it's not that hard. You've known how to do it since you were three-years-old, what's so hard about it now?_' Resolutely, he brought his hand up, clenched in a fist, and was about to bring it down on the door, when there was no door to bring it down on, and there was Yamato, looking slightly flustered. Taichi grinned sheepishly, and blushed as he waved his greeting. 

Yamato returned the gesture and waved Taichi in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he passed. "I was just beginning to wonder if you were coming or not. I'm just about ready."

Taichi nodded and waited in the foyeur while Yamato bustled about between rooms, doing goodness knows what. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," he called to Yamato, who was now doing something in the kitchen, "but I couldn't get my hair to do anything, it looks so stupid, I know, and then I couldn't find anything to wear. I look like a bum." 

Yamato, who was either finished with whatever he'd been busy with, or not really caring to finish, now joined Taichi in the hallway, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. "You look adorable, Taichi, don't worry about it. And besides, haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" 

It was only now that Taichi noticed what Yamato was wearing: a shiny black dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, tight, faded-blue jeans, nice shoes, and a necklace with a silver dragon that seemed to be guarding an equal-armed cross. Looking his blue-eyes angel up and down, he shook his head, "Jeeze, how the hell do you always manage to look so...so..." 

"Sexy? Snazzy? Irresistible?" Yamato laughed, "I've been hanging around you too long." 

Taichi blushed. He hadn't really been expecting that, although he should have. "Well...uhh..." He stuttered, "Oh! We should get going! We have reservations at that dinner place, don't we?" 

Nodding, Yamato unwrapped himself, but Taichi still took his hand as they left the apartment. Down the hall. In the elevator. Out to the car. Yamato loved it when he did cute little things like that. Little kid things.

"Yamato?" Taichi said, half distracted with starting the car, a brand new Ford Explorer that was actually his dad's.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if we stay away from the dancefloor?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys arrived at the club to find out two things. First off, it was one of those really formal joints that you go to for something like your anniversary, or a big thing like that. Not your first date. Second, there had been some miscommunication, and the reservations had been cancelled or screwed up otherwise. Yamato thanked the man at the front desk anyway, and had to almost drag Taichi, who seemed to be on the verge of exploding, out. Leaning up against the side of the car, which they'd parked on the curb, he sighed, "So, where do we go now?"

Taichi didn't answer, instead gritting his teeth and cursing under his breath, until he finally broke down, sobbing softly to Yamato. "I'm so sorry...I wanted this night to be perfect, so that we could remember it forever...honest...but, now it's all sucky!"

Yamato looked around - for what would anyone say if he saw what he did next- he hugged Taichi close, and shushed him reassuringly. "It's okay, it's okay...we'll find somewhere else to go. The night's not over yet, I'm sure we'll find a way to make it as memorable as you want it."

Taichi looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes, checking to make sure they hadn't stained Yamato's shirt. They hadn't. At least he'd done one thing right so far. Their eyes locked, and Taichi would do nothing but stare into those sharp blue eyes. "Really..? You mean it?"

Yamato nodded. "Sure. I'll drive, I know where we can go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually they ended up at one of those restaurants that aren't really flashy or dressy, but aren't grungy, either. They were immediately seated at the only empty booth, handed menus, all the things common of a restaurant. The menus, though...somehow, they became a game. Taichi and Yamato set them up infront of their faces, peeking over the tops, but ducking down whenever the other saw them, giggling like little school girls. By the time the waitress came to take their orders, they were laughing uncontrollably. The waitress tapped her foot impatiently until both of them stopped. Yamato was the first to order: chicken cordon bleu. Taichi didn't exactly know what it was, but it sounded classy, and he too ordered it. Yamato eyed him; they'd known eachother long enough for Yamato to know that it wasn't something Taichi would normally order.

"What?" Taichi said, idly fussing with things- the alcohol menu, his napkin, his silverware. Little did he know that thise little clinking noises he made by tapping his spoon on the table was irritating a rather large man sitting behind him in the next booth.

Yamato shook his head as if to say it was nothing, and, noticing their fellow customer claring over the back of the booth, reached over to steal Taichi's spoon and place it back on the table. He couldn't hold back a snicker at the pouty face Taichi put on in objection to having his spoon taken away, and a conversation about the brunette's maturity ensued, followed by mention of the fangirls that attended Yamato's concerts, about Daisuke's sister Jun, about starfish, and various other things.

And then their order came. Yamato started in right away, while Taichi poked at it for a while. It looked funky, it smelled funky, but if Yamato could eat it, so could he. As it turned out, he did like it, very much in fact, and he didn't hesitate to tell Yamato about how he hadn't really known what exactly it was that he was ordering, but how he liked this chicken-Gordon-blue stuff.

"Just....why do they call it that? Do they, like, use chickens name Gordon and pain them blue before they pluck it?" Taichi asked, in the most honest, curious way he had sometimes.

To that, Yamato laughed, and explained that it was a French dish, and the French were somewhat weird when naming things. A conversation about french fries, fish and chips, trout, fishing, American sports. Only the waitress interrupted them, once to ask if they were enjoying their meal, another time to clear the table and take their dessert order, and a third to bring them their dessert. Yamato asked for a cup of hazelnut coffee, and Taichi went for a slice of the strawberry-covered cheesecake.

"And THAT'S why the tastiest foods are so yummy. You didn't listen in health class, did you?" Yamato said, finishing up explaining about why cheesecake tasted so good, but was so bad for you.

"Naw. I think the only time I really listened in that class was that sex ed part." Taichi said, taking a bite of his cheesecake. He'd finally loosened up a little, and was now slouching comfortably.

Yamato bit his lip uneasily, "I need to tell you something, because I haven't told you the whole truth..."

Taichi sat up, tilting his head to one side like he always did when he was curiously concerned. Yamato was looking at him oddly. It wasn't a look Taichi was familiar with. That uneasy look, combined with the fact that his new boyfriend had hinted that he'd lying, somewhat frightened Taichi, "Don't look at me like that, man, it makes me feel weird. Just tell me what's up. You can tell me anything, you know."

The blond fidgeted in his seat. It was obviously an uncomfortable subject on his mind, the kind that you want to talk about, when you know the subject is perfectly natural, but it feels awkward because of whomever you're talking to. "Well, you know when we first decided to get together, we decided we'd wait a while until we, you know, slept together and stuff...well, I really only went with it...because you wanted to..."

And then Taichi did something Yamato didn't expect. He understood perfectly what was going on, and now the tables had turned; he was the confident one, while Yamato was probably mentally cursing himself for saying anything at all. "Say no more! I get it, I get it. But if I may ask," and now Taichi got serious, "why did you lie? I'm not hurt or anything, just curious."

Yamato shrugged and brushed a strand of golden hair away from his eyes. "I didn't want to lose you because you though I only I want for your body or something...which I don't...not that you have a bad body, it's really nice...what I've seen of it, at least...but..."

Taichi slipped under the table, much in the manner of a 4-year-old, to sit next to a near-stuttering Yamato. "Naah. I get it. Hey, if I were you, I want to do me, too." 

Yamato didn't say anything, except to grab Taichi's hand under the table and just hold on, and it was at that point that Taichi again felt that quick pang that he was unworthy of such a beautiful, kind, wonderful angel. He wished they were alone, that everyone else in the room would leave, as if they all suddenly had some appointment they just remembered. It was only when the waitress came over with their bill that they parted. Taichi noticed that she was smiling now, so she must have noticed their hands locked, and the best part was that this smile was genuine, not the fake one that she had to put on as part of her tacky uniform. Yamato reached for his wallet, but Taichi insisted that he pay. A small, playful argument ensued, and in the end, Taichi ended up paying the bill, and Yamato took care of the tip. (which was actually a rather large one, at Taichi's insistence.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 10:00 by the time they got back to Taichi's car. As they were getting in, Yamato caught the Taichi's attention. "So...what now? Do we just go home?"

Taichi shook his head, starting up the car. A sly look came across his face. "No, I have a better idea."

Yamato blinked, curious as to what the mind behind those dark brown eyes was thinking of. "What?"

"Why don't we go find ourselves a vacant lot and make this night last forever?"

__

Sucky ending, I know, I know. The fic is pretty bad itself. I guess I can blame the fact that it was orignally meant to be a songfic, and even had the lyrics and all, but then I trashed them. Yep. R&R would be really really appreciated!


End file.
